Truth and Lies
by Haribel
Summary: What happens when Jean is brain wash to believe the X-Men never existed? Rated for Sex and Deceit and etc
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach nor do I own Jean Grey! Since this is my first I'll rate it M

Ch. One

"Jean! Jean can you hear me?" Scott cried out in my dreams. I made a face.

"Jean!"He yelled this time I couldn't take it.

I quickly sat up. I covered my face. The light was turned on. I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Another nightmare?"Aizen asked me. He looked genuinely concern. We shared the same bed. I nod my head. I glance at him.

''Yes" I tremble. He surveys me.

"Let me guess it was about that mysterious man with the shades?" He asked. I bit my lip. A hair fell in my eyes.

"Yes" I whisper at last. I was afraid he would scold me but he didn't. Aizen sighs. He turned to me. He pulled my naked body close to him.

"I'll do whatever it takes to rid this nightmare from you. You can't keep going on like this''He whispered. I laid my head on his bare chest. I closed my eyes.

"I'm glad you care" I whisper softly.

''Hmm, I should after all you're my girlfriend" He soothed. I allow him to lay me back down. He leans over me. He raised a hand and caressed my lips.

"Do you have any idea who he is?" He asked me at last. My breathing resume normalcy. I became relax after all his touch was soothing to me especially after a nightmare.

"No''I answered. My breasts rose and fell. He eyes me. I could feel him piercing through my very core but I didn't let that bother me. I simply fell back into a deep slumber.

….

"She's proven to possess memory chikan resistance"Aizen shared with his two comrades. Gin cocks his head.

''Let me guess it's her unique powers that allows her too?"Gin guessed correctly. Aizen gaze out of the balcony.

"It's been two weeks since she's gone missing from the X-Men"Aizen enlighten them.

"So what will we do?"Tousen asked grave. He knew the consequences should she ever find out the truth about her abduction.

"I'll simply use a new tactic"Aizen chuckles. He caresses Kyoka's hilt fondly. Gin opens his eyes.

"Ya better be careful taicho. Ya even said so yer self that this one is far more dangerous than that Inoue girl" He reminded.

"Hai"Aizen murmurs but he was already deep in thought.

Jean's side

I was strolling down the corridors. I had just turned the corner when I ran into someone.

"You scared me" I exclaimed and jumped. Ulquiorra remain wide eye but he frowns.

"Why would I? Was it possible you were doing something you're not supposed too?" He frisked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now what would that be?" I answer a question with a question. He didn't reply like I anticipated. Before he could reply Starrk popped up. He was my appointed care taker.

"Hey Jean Lord Aizen summons you''He shared. I quickly ran around Ulquiorra. We appeared at a quiet lounge. Aizen remain dressed in a white suit. He was sipping his warm tea.

"Ah Miss Grey I'm so honor that you could join me"He smiles affectionately.

I knew he was acting formal as a way to keep face in front of the others. I nodded to him. He signals me to sit on the mega sofa. Which I do so.

"I want you to lie down"Aizen spoke quietly.

I raised an eyebrow but I knew better than to question him. We have always schedule little sessions after a bad nightmare. I normally find them useful afterwards. I breathe deeply. Aizen puts up his tea. He appears behind me. He rubbed his hands.

"Now I want for you to relax" He spoke ever so softly. I lower my eyelids halfway. He rubbed my throbbing temples.

"I'm going to attempt something new if you don't mind" He whispers.

"I don't" I breathe. I could sense the tremendous amount of reiatsu surging off of him. It would have overwhelmed another individual but I found it soothing.

"Close your eyes and count to ten" He ordered. I did so.

"Now I want for you to think back and tell me what you saw last night in your dreams" He spoke. He slid his right hand down to his hilt. He removes it. I furrow my eyebrows.

"I was running and a man appeared with red sunglasses. He had brown hair and he wore a jacket''I describe my beloved Scott.

"Yes I see now tell me more"Aizen encourages.

"There were others" I whisper in a dry voice.

"Uh hmm"He soothes. My eyes droop shut.

"There was a bald man whom I had confessed looked oddly familiar and…."I spoke.

"Yes you did mention that''He agreed.

"There was even a black woman but I didn't get a good look at her face so I can't tell you what color her eyes were" I replied breathless. Aizen's fingers dip into my scalp.

"Open your eyes a little''He coaxes. I open my eyes slightly. I peek through my long eyelashes. I could see a green hilt in front of me.

"I want you to keep your eyes on it''He ordered. My heart beats slightly fast. I wasn't sure why but it did. However I kept my gaze on it. He tightens his grip around it.

"Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu"He answered at last. I suddenly became relax. I wore a dreamy look on my face. Aizen leans over and kissed my forehead. He lowers his lips to my ear.

"I want you to forget about this man and many others. I want you instead to sleep and take in what I'm about to say" He whispered. I blink my green eyes.

"Yes" I utter softly. He lowers his sword down on a nearby ottoman. He turned to me once more. He began caressing my shoulders. I felt my eyelids grow sleepy. I decided to sleep.

Many hours flew by before I awoke. I sat up quickly in my sofa. My conservative clothing was wrinkle beyond my imagination. I yawn and stretch.

"I wonder how long I've been here?" I asked myself.

"For several hours I'm afraid"Aizen replied. He had change into a more Las Noches appearance. I survey his slick hair and smug look.

"You my precious have taken up much of my quality time" He began. I place a hand on the sofa's arm. I gaze at him. He rises from where he was. Aizen followed me. I watched as he sits in front of me.

"I'm sorry I guess I was more tired than I thought''I murmur quietly. Aizen smile at me. He leans in and captures my lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"I imagine from last night" He whisper in a husky voice.

"Hai''I reply. Aizen skims his lips on my neck. I threw my head back. He dips his mouth on my sweet spots. I closed my eyes. He ran his hand through my long hair.

"Mmm...Jean….you…..taste….good" He breathe. I part my lips.

"Yes I know" I breathe softly.

By now my breasts were rising and falling rapidly. He slicks his hair back once more before he tends to me. I was pressed back down. I open my eyes. He grinned devilishly at me. He started massaging my breasts. My nipples became hard from the rough contact. I let out a deep groan. Aizen murmur you like that. I nodded. He started snaking his hands down on my belly button.

He grabs my shirt. He raised it high above me. I move my arms up. I allow him to strip me. Aizen crumples my white blouse and threw it far away. I lower my arms once more. He peers at my pink nipples. I smile shyly at him.

"You know I've always fantasized about having sex with you while you wore clothing and I didn't" I shared. Aizen smirks.

"That is something we can make come true''He soothed.

I watched him wide eye while he undressed his lower half. Aizen turned to me once more and removed my lower half. He turned sideways and threw it on my fallen shirt. Aizen turned back to me once more. I lower my eyes halfway while he eased his throbbing length in me.

"You're almost there" I breathe and gasp all at the same time. Aizen grunted while he pushed and pushed as deep as he could go. I dug my nails in his upper shoulders. He stiffens when he managed to hit rock bottom (in me).

"There you are" He pants. Aizen dug his nails on my hips.

I curled my toes and arch slightly off of the sofa. Aizen just pushed in and out of me. I could feel his tip scrape against my G-Spot. I let out a husky moan while he did so. He smirks while he continues.

"J-Jean" He chants while he furthers his intoxication sublime control over me.

"S...S….Sousuke"I groan through thrusts. I capture and kissed his lips.

Aizen behaved like there was no one around listening nor observing us. He kissed me feverishly and bruised my hip bones. I left my own share of marks on his sculpture shoulders.

"I'm about to come. Are you ready?" He asked in between kisses.

''Yes" I breathe softly in our kiss.

Aizen thrust his last final rounds before he cummed in me. I threw my head back and moan. Aizen lean forward and kissed my neck. The feel of his lips against my flesh caused my hazy mind to react in over drive. I came long and hard on him as well. I continue to tremble even after the fact he and I finished just minutes after each other. Aizen loosen his grip on me. I could feel him sliding off of me. I release him as well. I sat up. Aizen just pulled out and watched me.

I contract my lower stomach muscles. I had luck in pushing out the semen. Aizen bit his lip and watch his semen ooze out of my shaved cunt. I panted my hot breath while I kept my legs spread open for him to view. Aizen place his hands on my thighs. I watched as he lowers his mouth. He started licking the runny semen. I moan when I felt his mouth against me.

"Yes" I groan. I ran my hands through his matted hair. He closed his eyes while he did his best to clean me off. I found it so arousing that he was eating me out right after he did that.

"MMM"I gasped. He finished like five minutes later. I collapse on my sweaty back. Aizen came up for air. I watched his tongue wipe off any sticky remains.

"Delicious as always" He whispered. I just giggle as a reply.

"You're so carefree" I whispered. He closed my thighs.

"And?"Aizen asked. He leans forward. He showers me with kisses. I close my eyes.

"I love that about you" I confessed. He kissed my nose.

"And I love you''Aizen strings me along. I slid my hands on his chest. I gripped his coat.

"Then make love to me again" I begged. Aizen looks down at me.

"Twice in one afternoon? I must be spoiling you" He teased.

"Please" I asked. I blink my light green eyes.

"I cannot deny that I miss the morning sex"He confessed.

"See" I prodded him along.

''Very well" He sighs. I wrapped my legs once more around him.


	4. Chapter 4

Aizen enter me completely. I began to pant while he started his motions. Aizen locked his brown eyes on mine. I was becoming frantic the harder he pushed himself deep in me. Aizen tighten his gripped on my slender thighs. I could sense my climax approaching. I decided to urge it forth.

"Fuck me…..ahhh…fuck….me…harder" I screamed. He increased his poundings. My inner walls contracted without my awareness. They seemed to lock my pelvic muscles on him.

"Sousuke!"I screamed.

"Jean" He cried out at the same time.

We came in union. I held him close to me. He buried his face in my taut breasts. The only thing that could be heard was our lewd breathing.

"That felt sooo good" I praised. I recovered slowly. Aizen also came down from his high. He pulled his length out.

"Hai I have never had a cunt milk me that way" He replied. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"I'm sorry about that''I apologize. I rubbed my stomach. My muscles relaxed.

"For a minute there I thought you were knotting with me" He murmurs.

"I'm not a dog''I made a face. Aizen smile at me. He fixed his hakama. I watched him dressed.

"You my darling should dress. We're expected" He indulges me. I sigh. I sat up. His large deposit of semen came trickling out. I sigh. Aizen hands me my clothes.

"Thanks" I smile at him. I got up. I slipped my shirt on. Aizen eyes his man milk oozing out of his new toy.

"My my you do look erotic" He teased. He snags an empty martini glass. I fixed my hair.

"Yeah I need a tissue or something" I answered absent mindedly.

He knelt down in front of me. I pause in my speech. He signals me to widen my legs. I do so. He places his empty glass right under the runny semen. I watched as he collects some. I tremble at the thought of his next action. Aizen caressed my flat stomach. I helped him by manipulating my lower body. Little by little it came out. Of course I knew the rest was deep in me. I smile at my perverted boyfriend. That was one thing about unprotected sex. We could do many things even after the fact we're finished. Once he drank every last teaspoon of his cum we left.

We arrived at the room. All the espadas sitting there just perk up. I notice the man with the spoon looking collar was especially attentative towards me. The teal hair man next to him just scowls. I took it he could smell our scent on each other. I took a seat near the blonde hair female. She just remains statue like. Starrk and Ulquiorra glance at Aizen. He sat next to Gin and Tousen.

"Don't yer look mighty fine"Gin spoke politely to me. I blushed but nodded my head. Tia just rolled her green eyes.

"So Jean how was it?"Nnoitra asked. Grimmjow just covered his mouth.

"How was what?" I asked glancing at him.

"Your therapy of course"Ulquiorra quickly took charge of the floor. Nnoitra glared at him for doing so.

"Yeah that"Gin giggles.

"It went rather well right?"Aizen spoke smoothly.

"Yes" I nodded my head.

"I bet"Szayel murmurs.

"I didn't invite you all just so you can gossip among yourselves"Aizen spoke harshly. They all fell silent in their giggles.

"Touche"Nnoitra murmurs under his teeth.

"So what were they invited for?" I asked him.

"I thought it was about her nightmares or some silly shit like that?"Yammy asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Yammy this is a very serious problem at hand"Aizen replied smoothly but he had a cold look about him.

"Oh"Yammy looked down.

"So did the therapy help?"Gin asked intrigue.

"We'll see"Aizen spoke. He took his seat.

"You would let us know right red?"Starrk asked me. I nodded at him. He shifts his light color eyes to Ulquiorra who remain stoic.

"Perhaps if we all stopped babbling like mindless oaf then she would be able to clear her head"Tia mutters under her jacket. Yammy and Nnoitra glare at her for the insult.

"Ha Ha very funny"Nnoitra snapped. I just watch them.

"Not now"Aizen warned them two. They glance at him.

"My Lord I stand by what I said"Szayel put his opinion in. Gin perks a silver eyebrow.

"Thank you but I believe Miss Grey will abstain from sedatives correct?"Aizen checked.

"Yes very much so" I answer quickly.


End file.
